


Dunkin’ Disaster

by skymageariel



Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/M, Filler, Fluff, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymageariel/pseuds/skymageariel
Summary: Callum, Rayla, and Soren are stuck on the closing shift at their local Dunkin’ Donuts. It’s Callum’s last day, and everything seems to be going normally. Until someone decides to turn off the lights. And the worst part is- they don’t turn back on. Chaos ensues. Ghosts are mentioned. Heartbreak and betrayal - all under 3000 words.
Relationships: Claudium (The Dragon Prince), Raydia (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946767
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Dunkin’ Disaster

“Hi, welcome to Dunkin, my name is Callum, and my favorite color is green. What’s your’s and what can I get for you today?” he spoke into the headset, causing everyone else working in drive thru to either groan or roll their eyes. 

“You can’t keep doing that, our times are going up. Corvus’s gonna be pissed,” Rayla whispered to him as the customer spoke their order into the speaker. 

“Pink, and I’ll take a dozen glazed,” said the customer.

“Copy that,” Callum replied, ignoring Rayla’s remark. “Will that be all?”

“And a medium iced coffee.”

“Coming right up- $11.98 at the window.” He put up the mic and turned to Rayla. “Can you get the coffee?”

“Whatever,” she said, already scooping ice into the cup. “You’re insufferable.”

“C’mon!” Callum laughed, boxing the glazed donuts, one by one. “I’m just having a little fun. It’s my last day, I gotta make it special.”

“You’ll be back next summer,” Soren called from the back where he was making hash browns for himself. “They always come back.”

“Yeah, well, I’m different.” Callum closed the box, making his way back to the window, where Rayla had placed the iced coffee, ready to go. As the window opened, the customer handed Callum their card. When he saw who was there, he smiled. 

“Pink! I should have known it was you, Clauds!” 

“Good to see you too,” she grinned. “Has Rayla blown up yet?”

“Hah. No, but she’s about to.” He handed Claudia’s card back to her. “On the house. If you weren’t here, they’d go in the trash anyways.” 

As Callum handed out the box, Claudia replied, “Wow, really laying that last day mentality on thick, huh?”

“Yup.” He handed her the coffee. “I’m never coming back, which means I’m basically exempt from the rules.”

“No, you’re not,” Soren yelled from the back, where he sat on a milk crate, eating stolen hash browns.

Claudia rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to him.”

“Never do,” Callum smiled as he waved goodbye. Claudia laughed and pulled away from the drive through. “Last car of the night,” he sighed happily as he locked the window. 

“They’ll fire you if they catch you acting like that,” Rayla grumbled as she mopped behind the counter. 

“Dude, It’s closing time on my last day. No way I’m getting fired. Corvus’s not even here to fire me if she wanted.”

“You say that now,” Soren started, emerging from the back as he brushed hash brown crumbs off on his apron, “But Corvus has a knack for turning up at the worst possible moment.”

“You haven’t been here as long as I have,” Rayla said, putting the mop back in the bucket. “You can be walking out the door on your last day, and Corvus can make you feel guilty as hell.”

“Good thing he’s not here,” Callum smiled. He pulled a sanitizing wipe from under the counter and started wiping down the drive through. “I can get away with anything- just watch.” Rayla rolled her eyes, and Soren shook his head. 

“Gimmie your headsets, I’ll put them in the office.” Soren held out his hands. Callum and Rayla forfeited their headsets, and Soren disappeared once more. 

The three continued to close as normal. Callum wiped down every surface imaginable to man. Rayla mopped the entire store. The lobby, bathrooms, behind the counter, in the kitchen, under the ovens, and in the back. Soren, meanwhile, restocked everything. Cups, lids, espresso and coffee beans, everything at the ready for the morning shift the next day. 

“Who's on dish duty?” Rayla called from the front of the store.

“Not me!” Callum yelled.

“Yes, you!” Soren countered. 

“You can’t make me!”

“I know where you live!

“Fine,” Callum sighed. If he didn’t do the dishes, it was very likely he’d find his house covered in toilet paper the next morning. This would not be the first time Callum woke up to a surprise like that. 

He went to the sink and started filling it with piping hot water and dish soap. Everything from icing trays to coffee pots, spatulas, and the trays that went into the oven with the baked goods. There were a lot of dishes. A very tedious job for a very boring night.

Unless…

Glancing around the back, Callum took note of where everyone was. Rayla was in the lobby, pretending to mop, but definitely standing there checking Twitter or something. Soren was behind the wall, sweeping sprinkles in the kitchen. Callum was more or less alone. And off to his side was a motion sensored light switch with a control button below. So, Callum did what any jerk would do if they were bored doing dishes in the back of a Dunkin’ Donuts. He cut the lights out.

“Hey!” Rayla yelled. “What gives!” 

“Callum, c’mon, man,” Soren grumbled, making his way to the back. 

“It wasn’t me!” Callum said. He kicked a box and said ‘ow’ to seem more convincing.

“Dude, everyone knows it was you.” Soren hit the lights and the store lit up in ugly fluorescents once again. But when the lights kicked on, Callum was nowhere near the switch. “Huh?” Soren wondered. Callum’s head poked out from behind the lockers.

“I told you, it wasn’t me!”

“Whatever. A glitch.” Soren shrugged and left the back, leaving Callum to chuckle by himself as he made his way back to the sink. 

“Maybe this place is haunted,” Callum shrugged. 

“Don’t joke about that stuff,” Rayla said, wheeling the mop bucket into the back. 

“What, you believe in ghosts?”

“You don’t?” 

Callum scoffed and cut the water. As soon as he did, though, the lights went out again. 

“Callum-“ Rayla said, “That was you.”

“Uh, no it wasn’t,” he replied. 

“Oh come on, you’re standing right there!”

“Yeah, but it seriously wasn’t me!”

“Come off it-“

“I didn’t do it!”

“Oh my god, shut up and turn on the lights!” Soren yelled, coming to the back to the lightswitch. He hit the switch, but nothing happened. “Callum, what did you do-“

“I didn’t do anything!”

“You messing with the lights must have blown a fuse or something,” Rayla grumbled. “Corvus’s gonna be  _ pissed.” _

“It’s fine, we can fix it,” Soren said, annoyed. “There’s a breaker in the office, I’ll get the lights back.” 

In the pitch black, Soren crossed the back and went over to the office door. He turned the handle, but the door clicked and didn’t open. Confused, he tried again. The door didn’t budge. 

“What’s the matter?” Rayla said, making her way to the door.

“It’s locked,” Soren replied. “Where did you put the keys?”

“It’s not locked, you’re probably not pushing hard enough. The door gets stuck sometimes.” She pushed Soren out of the way. “Let me try.” She turned the handle, and that same click resounded. “Yeah. It’s locked.”

“And you thought I was too weak to open a sticky door,” Soren muttered.

“Because you are. This wouldn’t be the first time this happened.”

“Oh you little-“

“Guys!” Callum yelled, shocking the both of them. “Where are the keys! We need to turn on the lights so I can finish these stupid dishes and go home.”

“Yes, good plan. We need to fix the lights so we can all get out of here,” Rayla said, slightly exasperated.

“Rayla, are you okay?” Callum asked, picking up on her tone. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Why?” 

A crash from the front of the store resounded, and the three went still.

“What was that?” Soren whispered, hunched down. 

“I volunteer Callum to see what that was,” Rayla said, her voice speeding up.

“C’mon, you’ve all seen horror movies. We can’t split up!” Callum insisted.

“Good thing this isn’t a horror movie. Go find the source of the crash, dude,” Soren said. “I know where you live.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he sighed. “You can’t keep using that threat.”

“Can and will.”

Callum rolled his eyes, using the wall to get to the front counter. He looked out, peering into the darkness. All he could see was a chair fallen from on top of the table.

“No one’s here,” he called to the back. “Rayla just didn’t stack the chairs right.” He moved out from behind the counter to put it back. As he did, he felt something brush the side of his leg. He yelped and jumped, running into the wall.

“What! What is it!” Rayla asked, hurrying to the front.

“Something touched my leg!” He brushed off his pants, trying to get rid of the feeling. “We need to get the lights back on before more stuff like this happens.”

“We can’t find the keys to the office to get to the breaker!”

“Correction-“ Soren interrupted- “Rayla can’t find the keys.”

“I haven’t seen them all day!”

“Exactly! Because you lost them!”

“You big dummy, you’re the one in charge of locking up the back.”

“Okay, well you were supposed to lock the front doors at close!”

“Well I didn’t have that chance, because  _ you  _ lost the keys!”

“Okay, both of you need to calm down,” Callum interrupted. “All we have to do is retrace our steps. Rayla said that she hasn’t seen the keys all day. I left the keys in the handle when I went to get the label sticker refill. After that, Soren put our headsets back on the chargers, which means he’s the last one to have seen the keys.” The two turned to look at Soren, who was completely clueless.

“What?”

“You must have used the keys, since I left them in the door, and they’re not there anymore,” Callum reasoned. “Where did you put the keys?” 

Soren’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Oh!” His eyes lit up. “I took them out of the door and- and- and I put them on the desk!” His face fell. “The desk in the office.” 

“You…” Rayla growled, “You locked us out of the office?” She started hyperventilating. “We’re  _ stuck here?” _

“Okay, let’s not get overwhelmed, here-“ Callum tried.

“You LOCKED US IN A HAUNTED DUNKIN DONUTS?!”

“IT'S NOT HAUNTED?! THE BUILDING IS BARELY TWO YEARS OLD.”

“SO? WE’RE RIGHT BY THE HIGHWAY. SOME GHOST FROM SOME CAR CRASH PROBABLY WANTS AN ICED MOCHA.”

“OKAY, THE BOTH OF YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN.” Callum yelled.

“CALM DOWN?” Soren and Rayla shouted in unison.

“Yes! I used to be a boy scout, I can probably figure out how to pick the lock.” Callum moved back behind the counter, seemingly searching for something.

“That actually sounds like a really good plan,” Soren reasoned. “What would you need?”

“Something long and thin- like a paper clip or a bobby pin.” He looked under stacks of pastry bags by the cash register. 

“Rayla?” Soren asked.

“What?”

“You’re a… girl. I bet you have a bobby pin in your purse.”

“Soren, I am literally gonna kill you.” 

“Found one!” Callum said. He’d picked up the entire register and moved it to the side, where underneath he found an array of lost items, including a much needed paper clip. Callum and Soren rushed to the back. Rayla tried to follow, until something stuck out in front of her. With a yell, Rayla went crashing to the floor. 

“What the hell!” She cried, twisting to see what had tripped her. Somehow, an entire trash can had gotten pushed into the middle of the floor. “Which one of you put this here!”

“Not me!” Callum and Soren replied.

“Okay, this is getting out of hand. We need to hurry and get those lights on,” Callum said, twisting the paperclip to fit in the lock. 

“I can’t believe this Dunkin’ is actually haunted!” Soren laughed, following Callum to the door.

“I can!” Rayla yelled, jumping up to join them. “I do  _ not  _ mess with ghosts!”

The three crowded around Callum, who kneeled in front of the doorknob, jimmying the paperclip. The other two leaned in close. Breathing. Ew.

“Can I get some personal space here!” he called out, causing the others to jump. 

“Rayla, stop pinching me!” Soren whispered.

“What?”

“Stop pinching me! I’m sorry I thought you had a purse.”

“I don’t have a purse, and I’m not pinching you!” 

“Then who is?”

“We’re in!” Callum said, standing. The door swung open, opening into a pitch black office. It stopped before it hit the wall, like something was behind it, but none of the noticed. Soren pushed his way into the office and made his way to the breaker on the wall. He flipped it open, investigating the switches.

“That’s weird,” he said. “The server isn’t fried.” He flipped a switch. “Someone turned it off.”

“BOO!” 

“AHHH!”

“GOTCHA!” Corvus laughed, jumping out from behind the door. “Ohh, I got you guys so good!” She laughed and laughed, wiping tears from her cheeks. “You guys really thought this place was haunted!”

The three looked at one another, confused. 

“Wait,” Callum said. “There aren’t any managers on Saturdays.”

“Callum-“ Rayla scoffed. “So- you were doing this?”

“I had a little help,” Corvus chuckled again. 

“ME!”

“AHHH!”

“He had me!” Claudia jumped out from under the sink. She was also laughing uncontrollably. “Man, that was so funny!” She and Corvus shared a high-five like some bullies on a playground.

“Okay. Sure.” Soren backed away, hands in front of him. “Why.”

“Because it’s Callum’s last day, of course!” Corvus said with a smile.

“Uhh-“ he stuttered. 

“You don’t know this, but you were the first person I hired.”

“Uh… So you made us think the store was haunted?”

“It’s just a prank, bro!” Claudia laughed.

“Okay, you don’t even work here!” Rayla pointed at her. “This has to be a health violation.”

“Eh, we’re after hours,” Corvus waved her off. “And even if we do get shut down-“ He and Claudia locked eyes- “It was so worth it!” The two dissolved in crazy, cackling laughter again.

“Cool.” Callum nodded, pressing his lips together. “Cool. Yeah.” He pulled his apron from over his neck and handed it to Claudia. “So as payback, you get to do the dishes!”

“Nah,” Claudia said, dropping the apron. “That’s a health code violation.”

“It’s after hours,” Callum smiled, coy. He kicked his apron closer to Claudia and made his way towards the back door. “Rayla, Soren, Clauds, see you at school on Monday. Corvus-“ he paused, door half open, “see you in hell!” The door shut. 

“Yeah, I think Claudia can finish mopping the bathrooms for me,” Rayla said, draping her own apron over Claudia’s neck. “And Corvus?”

“Yes, Rayla?”

“I’m really tired. Would you mind cleaning the drains for me instead?”

“Rayla-“

“I hate ghosts.” She glared at him, and Corvus backed down.

“Yeah, I got drains,” he said. Rayla picked up her keys from her locker and walked out the door. 

“I finished my chores, but can you wash this for me?” Soren put his apron in Claudia’s arms. “I spilled matcha powder on it earlier.” Without waiting for a reply, Soren followed Callum and Rayla out the door. Claudia and Corvus locked eyes, and bursted into laughter.

“That was so worth it,” Claudia chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, one hundered percent.” 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy ! thanks so much for reading! this is part of a series that i’m doing for all of - 31 days of the dragon prince ! if you like this, be sure to check out my other stuff, and follow me on twitter to know when i post something new! @oceanmagecalIum


End file.
